


Adventures of a Librarian

by virberos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthology Series, Aphrodisiacs, Birthing, Furry, Knotting, Monsterfucker OC, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Birth, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slimes, Unbirth, Vaginal Gaping, magic sex toys, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: By day, the young heiress and Highland Lop Lily Wisteriale owns the Maymist Library. By night, she is a seeker of amorous encounters at the mysterious Maymist Manor. These are her adventures in sex. What happens in Maymist Manor stays in Maymist Manor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Slimes

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was written for Discord.

Lily Wisteriale tapped her foot on the ground thoughtfully, staring at the book before back at the being sitting cutely in the center of the room. The candles around the room flickered, casting their golden light on her nude body and the light green slime sitting before her. It was about the size of a beach ball, with a core the size of a particularly large apple. She set the book on the podium, hearing the slime chirp confusedly. 

"It's ok, I know why you're here." She said soothingly. She needed her fix. She had expected a big strong demon to hold her down and fuck her roughly but she would give this slime a chance. Her tail wiggled at the thought of what this slime would try to do. She knelt down to the slime, a finger stroking its body. The slime let out a giggly chirp in response. She lifted her finger up, a slight residue from where she had stroked the slime. She gave it a lick and smiled at the taste of green apples. She could feel her cunt warm up, as if the slime's residue had a sort of aphrodisiac effect. She stood, spreading her legs apart. Her cunt juices dripped onto the slime. The slime let out a squeal, an obvious sign that it was quite pleased.

"That's so cute." She giggled before she knelt down, the slime rubbing against her thighs. She shivered at the blooming warmth before pressing her cunt against the body of the slime. The effect was immediate, a lustful fire shooting throughout her hips. She began to grind against the slime, shivering from the aphrodisiac that was being rubbed into her cunt. The core of the slime shot up, rubbing against her entrance. She could feel it press against her clit with each grind, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. A hand reached up to play with her nipple, her tiny cupsize making it a bit difficult to squeeze and cup the breast. Her nips were quite sensitive though, perhaps a side effect of the slimes aphrodisiac, and only added to the pleasure.

As they grinded against each other, Lily could feel the core push it's body into her. She realized that, because it was a slime, perhaps it would try to slide deep into her, perhaps even into her womb. She began to grind harder against the slime.

"C-Come on, I want you..." She moaned. "F-Fill me, please..." The slime let out a pleased squeal and began to push into her properly, her cunt stretching from the slime slowly pushing it's way towards her womb. She shuddered as she felt the slime's core rub against the cervix, mind addled with aphrodisiac. Suddenly, it felt as if her mind was melting from a particularly strong aphrodisiac. She giggled, a hand shakily resting on her belly as the slime began to push into her womb. She glanced to the side, seeing the mirror against the wall. Her stomach began to swell as the slime pushed into her. Her body trembled as she watched, as if she was rapidly becoming pregnant (even though a part of her knew that it wasn't the case). With a final push, the slime was completely inside her. She leaned back, rubbing her slime-coated clit. With a gasp, she squirted all over the floor. Leaning back, her hand rubbed her swollen belly. The slime within shifted a little but she could only imagine how content it was, settled in a nice, warm, and willing womb. She slowly stood up, legs trembling as she walked out of the room to her bedroom. 

"Woah...ok...center of gravity...center of gravity..." She panted, holding her swollen belly. Finally entering the bedroom, she sat down on her plush bed and leaned back, letting out a pant. When she looked in the mirror, she blushed at the sight of her swollen belly. Her fingers grazed her belly again, she could feel the slime gently push to follow her fingers. It was...nice.

"Note to self: Maybe carrying monster babies isn't so bad if I get to look and feel like this..."

* * *

The weekend had been quiet and blissful at Maymist Manor, the sweet librarian Lily Westeriale having spent the time with the slime currently resting in her womb. Her favorite moments were her on the patio, the warm sun streamed through the glass roof and warming the skin of her swollen belly. The slime within had shifted and moved, as if adjusting itself to be in a more content position. She occasionally had rubbed the skin, beaming from faux-maternal pride. 

But all things had to come to an end. 

Lily was back in the room she had summoned the slime in, slowly rubbing the skin of her swollen belly. Nude again (she had spent the whole weekend nude, nothing new), she looked to the still open tome on the podium. As if sensing what she was going to do, the slime began to roil inside her.

"Hey!" She scolded. The slime stilled. "I can't keep you in my womb forever. You have to go." A muffled chirp responded to her. "I know, I know, I'll miss it too." She sighed, flipping through the pages of the tome. Her fingers graced the pages of the tome as she searched for the spell that would begin the process of expelling the slime from her womb. By any other name, it was birth. She ignored the slime’s movements in her belly and the slickness of her cunt at the sensation. When she found the page, she smiled. With a wave of her hand, the amethyst around her neck began to glow. The book floated up, following her as she sat in the center of the circle. Opening her legs, she bit her lip as she saw her reflection. The sight of her spread legs and dripping pussy made her shiver. She looked to the open page and began to speak the Latin inscribed in the book. Her body shuddered, legs trembling as the spell took effect. She was thankful it was a short spell, to allow the summoner to focus on pushing out whatever was in their womb. As the final word slipped past her lips, she let out a moan. 

Light purple spectral hands formed around her, supporting her and rubbing her trembling belly. She groaned, beginning to push out the slime. Her noises echoed in the empty room, she could feel the slime begin it’s slow trip out of her womb and down the birthing canal. The slime squirmed and writhed as she pushed against it, feeling it push and slide down. She glanced to her cunt, watching as the dark green core pushed out of her and onto the floor. She gasped as its aphrodisiac slime slid with the core down her canal, making her shudder and whine. As she took a breath to recover, she noticed that this slime was a lot smaller than when it first came in. If she had to guess, it was the size of a baseball. After a few minutes of thought, she realized it must’ve split itself while inside her. She quickly determined that the slime was determined to make her cum as much as possible before it left. 

She pushed down again, groaning softly. The slime that came out crawled up her thigh, resting itself on her clit. The core moved down and began to rub at the sensitive nub, making her shiver as the aphrodisiac it excreted made her cunt only wetter. She groaned and whimpered, continuing to push. She pushed down hard, a second slime spilling out of her cunt followed by her own orgasm. She panted as she fell from her high, noticing her stomach was still ever so slightly distended. 

“You...hahh…” She chuckled tiredly. “You naughty slime…” With that, she pushed down again. The final slime pushed past her cervix, she could feel it slid down the birth canal. A spectral hand floated down to pick up the slime, keeping it away from her cunt so it wouldn’t get any ideas. She smiled at the gesture before pushing down one final time, the slime sliding out of her cunt onto the floor. She laid down, panting and wheezing as the spectral hands took the three slimes and placed them on the ground. In a moment, a portal opened up and took them away. As the portal closed, the spectral hands disappeared. Lily lay there, tired and covered in sweat and thighs drenched in slick and slime residue. 

“I so need to draw a bath…” She panted. After a few minutes, she slowly stood and sent the tome back to it’s podium. She wobbled her way to the bathroom to clean up and recover. The time she had spent with the slime was nothing short of pleasurable...she would have to do it again when she had more time to herself. If she was daring enough...maybe even have a larger slime make its home in her womb. Oh the possibilities and not enough free time to indulge in all of them. 


	2. Easter Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily always loved Easter and always had strong positive memories associated with the holiday. This Easter, some more get added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Oviposition (large egg), aphrodisiac cum, knot, magic sex toy, outdoor birth, orgasmic birth, gape
> 
> Also wow this was meant for Easter but instead i finish it in the middle of the summer. Whoops.

Lily sometimes marveled at the combination of magic and sexual pleasure. One such marvel was in her hands, a sizable toy cock. It was a beautiful pastel pink, reminding her of Japanese peaches, her favorite fruit, with a tapered tip for penetrating the deepest part of her. At the base was a beautiful knot, attached to an equally sizable snow-white sac. Of course, they were mostly for flavor, evident by the pale pink runes etched on them. The runes, on the other hand, weren’t for show.

No, this toy was magic. And the magic in this particular dildo was the power of oviposition. Once a year, in the spring, she activated it to let it impregnate her with a single large egg. Over the days, it would gestate inside her, growing larger for two weeks until it was time to push out the egg in the morning. She always found that relishing in the dawn light, pushing out the egg, seemed to make her enjoy the birth the most.

However, that would come later. Right now, she had to get impregnated by the dildo first. After all, the impregnation was the other part of the event that she loved. And she was quite ready for that, her top covered in a lingerie-like lace mini-dress, her cunt prepared and slick with lube. Her crotch was already decorated with a special mark, to nullify the pain of the impregnation (as the dildo would have to penetrate her cervix in order to lay the egg). She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against the runes on the sac, murmuring the spell to activate it along with pressing kitten licks against it. She could sense the magic in the air, the dildo activating with a soft pink glow. Against her mouth, she could feel the silicon morph into flesh, transforming with the magic to be a flesh-and-blood ovipositor. 

Pulling back, the ovipositor floated on it’s own, as it attached to an unseen owner. She opened her mouth with a soft coo, tongue out. The ovipositor slid into her mouth, causing Lily to shiver as she tasted sweet peach and a hint of salt. She relaxed as the ovipositor began to thrust into her mouth, starting with a gentle pace that Lily could get behind. She could feel her cunt gush out more slick, dripping onto the bed. 

She groaned around the dildo, her hand reaching down to rub at her clit. Already, the heady scent of the ovipositor was getting to her head, a scent too irresistible to ignore. When the taste of the ovipositor’s aphrodisiac-enhanced precum met the back of her throat, it seemed as if fire surged through her body. Her other hand desperately ripped off the lingerie, roughly groping at her breast for some spark of pleasure. Already, her mind drifted away from rational thought, instinct and lust taking over. 

_ ‘Please cum on me, in me, everywhere.’ _ She mentally pleaded. On instinct, the ovipositor shot seed down her throat, more of the warmth that fueled the fire in her veins. It pulled out, shooting more of its seed on her face, neck, and breasts. She panted out, giving the ovipositor’s tip a lick before glancing at herself in the large mirror on the left side of her room. She looked absolutely obscene, covered in seed like a porn star fresh from an orgy. 

Of course, she loved the look. And she wanted more. 

Laying down on her back, she spread her legs apart to reveal her slick cunt. The ovipositor floated towards it, rubbing the underside against her entrance. She shivered at the rub, watching as her slick coated it’s surface. She let out a sigh, feeling hot precum drip onto the crotch marking. Her hand idly smeared the precum all over the mark, feeling a surge of warmth deep inside her. The ovipositor withdrew itself, pressing the tip against her entrance. Slowly, it pushed inside, spreading her eager cunt open. 

She let out a moan, legs trembling from the pleasure as it sunk into her. She threw back her head, moaning out as her long ears splayed out on the bed. The ovipositor began to thrust in and out of her, pulling out more needy moans from her. She reached down, her hand rubbing at her slick clit as the toy continued to thrust in and out of her. The toy began to increase it’s pace, content with how she took it. Her other hand reached up, groping her small breast and rubbing the squirted cum against her pert nipple. 

“Yes yes yes, I-I’m ready, please…!” She moaned out as the pace of the ovipositor sped up, the knot slapping against her cunt. “Please, harder, I-I want the egg! Please!” She begged. A sudden searing fire seemed to burn through her body, unbridled lust. It was hard enough to make her cum, the knot sliding into her fluttering walls along with the cervical penetration. She had done this before, last year, and the near white-out orgasm was something she remembered vividly. 

She faintly registered the egg, pushing past her walls and settling into her womb. Following the egg was a surge of liquid, streams of egg nutrients pouring into her body, to encourage the egg to grow. Her stomach began to swell as strand upon strand was shot into her. After a few moments of this, the toy pulled out just a little to exit her cervix. It squirted against it, a cum plug, before pulling out entirely, slick with seed. Lily slowly sat up, moving to look at herself in the mirror. She was covered with dried cum and sweat, her entrance gaping a little from the toy’s knot. The toy settled itself in a small plastic container she set aside for it, to clean it later. For now, Lily relished in the afterglow of the intense fucking. 

* * *

_ Two weeks later… _

Lily walked through the forest, bathed in pale blue light. The dawn was coming and she was heading to her favorite place to birth: the crest of a hill that held a commanding view of the town of Maymist. It was her home and there was something...erotic about being out in the forest, letting the dawn light bathe her body as she pushed out the egg that settled inside her. What was even better about today was that today was Easter morning. In the distance, she could hear the ringing of the church bell. 

Reaching the crest of the hill, she looked over the town and smiled. It was beautiful with the pink of the dawn rising above the hills. She set down her basket and pulled out a blanket, setting it down on the damp grass. Pulling off her coat to reveal her nude body, she set it on the basket and sat down, rubbing her swollen belly. She felt positively maternal with the egg in her, even though the egg bore no life. It merely bore gifts for her, like she was a sexual Easter Bunny. She chuckled at that. Easter was, stereotypically enough, her favorite holiday. 

As the pale pink rays of the sunrise settled on her swollen belly, she felt the need to push. Getting on her feet, she squatted down and began to push with a weak groan. She didn’t want to use magic to help with this birth, she had done so last time. And it felt so...right to just nature take its course with her. 

With each passing minute, the sun crept higher over the mountains. Every few moments, she pushed hard to get the egg past her cervix. She could feel liquid seep out of her cunt, slowly kindling a fire inside her. She knew it was an aphrodisiac, she could feel it in her veins. It was doing quite a good job of helping, at least in this instance. She felt the egg slowly push past her cervix, slowly starting to grind at her g-spot. It was torturously good, making her shake and moan. The slow burn to an orgasm was what really made this so sinfully good. As she pushed, she felt her entrance stretch wide to accommodate the birth of the egg. The slow grind, the aphrodisiac that had slowly seeped into her walls, it was almost enough…

“Ah...gyahh!” She cried out, her voice echoing in the hills around her. The egg slid out as she came, causing her to stumble back into the tree. Slowly sitting up, she could feel her cunt gaping from pushing out the egg before her, about the size of a baby. After a few moments, the egg’s shell magically disappeared, revealing a pink layered dress and a choker necklace, black with a rose quartz in the center shaped like a rose. She smiled and put the dress in the basket, along with the necklace. Folding up the blanket, she placed it in the basket. She got up, put on her coat, and began to make her way home on shaky legs, seeking out a nice long soak in a hot bath and a cherry bathbomb.


	3. An Unknown Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily decides to cast an unknown spell from her book. She gets surprised by the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Unbirth, consensual unbirth, aphrodisiacs, large belly

Lily flipped through the book in her hand, a new arrival in her personal library in Maymist Manor. She could feel the magic under her fingertips, magic that couldn’t be in the hands of the common folk. She adored the people of Maymist but the library couldn’t hold books of magic. It was her responsibility as the town librarian, after all. 

But that never stopped her from being curious about the contents of the book. It was from the west coast, a verdant warm valley known as Suncrest Ridge. Opening the book, her eyes met yellowed pages and dark brown ink. It was obvious that this was an older spellbook, at least over fifty years. The spells, at least, were clearly named. Growth of breasts, growth of cock, doing the reverse, changing of sexual organs, summoning demons for pleasure (something she was very intimately familiar with). 

Except for one. 

Lily frowned at the single spell before her. It was the last page in the book, containing only sigils and the incantation. The lack of a title made her wonder if the witch or warlock who made his book either forgot to or didn’t have the time to give a name to this spell. Curiosity nagged at her, pulling at her mind to use the spell. She needed to know what this spell was used for and why it was unnamed. 

And so, that was why Lily was in her spellcasting room in nothing but a sheer pink robe. The wide-open empty room was perfect for summoning and spellcasting. Setting the book on the pulpit, she looked to the runes on the floor before back to the book. The runes seemed to match, much to her satisfaction. She stood in front of the circle and held out her hand, feeling the thrumming magic in the air. She began to recite the incantation, watching as the runes lit up a vibrant pink. The light turned into a rippling portal, a summoning spell then. She furrowed her brow in concentration, floppy ears and blond hair fluttering behind her from the force of energy around her. 

Then, the light broke. 

She blinked, staring at what the spell summoned. It looked like one singular tentacle, about ten feet long and certainly girthy. A lingering scent of tropical flowers hung in the air. The tentacle lifted up it’s ‘head’ and looked to Lily, tilting its head. Lily carefully approached the tentacle, kneeling down.

“Well, hello there.” She said. The tentacle stared at her breasts before leaning forward to rub against them. She squealed from the contact. “F-Forward, aren’t we?!” The tentacle recoiled, it’s body language showing regret from the action. She reached over to pet the ‘head’ of the tentacle. “Hey, I’m not mad. I’m just trying to figure out who you are.” She took back her hand, seeing that it was slick, and licked her finger.

Immediately, upon tasting the passion fruit-flavored slick, a wave of arousal overwhelmed her body. She groaned softly, her cunt suddenly slick. The tentacle watched her quietly, tilting its body in curiosity. Lily groaned as the powerful aphrodisiac slick made her lean back to sit on her rear. Her hand reached down to rub at her clit, surprisingly wet from her fluids. The tentacle looked at her cunt, waiting for permission.

“Please, please…” Lily moaned, using her fingers to open up her cunt. The tentacle leaned forward, rubbing it’s ‘head’ against her entrance. The aphrodisiac slick, upon direct contact with her cunt, seemed to intensify everything. It pushed into her, her moans climbing to a higher pitch. The tentacle writhed inside her as it pushed inside, only heightening the pleasure that she was receiving. It just felt so good-

A sudden gush of aphrodisiac nearly made her cum, followed by something being pushed open. She looked down, watching as her womb began to swell. In a moment of clarity, she knew what the tentacle was doing: It was seeking her warm womb, to drive her mad with pleasure and orgasms. And she wasn’t going to let it slow down. She felt her belly stretch from the tentacle pushing deep inside her, driving her towards another peak. 

With a final scream, the tentacle squirmed the last of it’s body inside her womb. She squirted all over the runes as she came. Her body lay limp on the ground, chest heaving from how intense the orgasm was. Any thought of getting the tentacle out of her would wait for when she was more coherent. For now, her eyes slipped shut in slumber. 


End file.
